


You got mail

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, trigger warning: stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has Mason attached to the hip ever since his whole allergic reaction scare, which he does not seem to mind one bit over his little protective two year old. Castiel is glad he has back up on the part of Dean's safety, but is anyone ever really safe?</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Six months and Two weeks</p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY EIGHT of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got mail

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Dean sighed sliding the spoon in his cup, the house was quiet and Dean held Mason who slept on his chest in the kitchen. He slid his fingers lovingly up and down his spine before taking a sip of his tea. Mason hadn’t left his side since he returned from the hospital, any time Dean put him down Mason would break into endless sobs, and follow Dean around the house till he crawled into Dean’s lap or Dean picked him up. 

 

“Mum mum?” Mason mumbled sitting up with a yawn. 

 

“Morning my little bee.” Dean set the tea down to pull him closer pressing kisses to his tired face.

 

“I gotted a dream.” Mason spoke as Dean smiled, he was getting so big. 

 

“You gotted a dream?” Dean hummed rocking him. “What kind of dream?”

 

“I no like dream.” Mason shook his head as Dean pouted, cupping his chin. Dean kissed Mason’s nose. 

 

“Dreams are just Dream my love.” Dean rocked him softly, as Nina called out from her bedroom.

 

“Can we come out now?” Nina pouted from her room. 

 

“Is the cat still painted blue?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow as Nina just sighed and didn’t respond. “Maybe not paint the cat, next time.” 

 

Castiel walked into the house from work, looking at the mail. He paused seeing their cat binks walk past painted blue, he blinked and chose not to respond, just letting out a sigh as he moved to collect the cat. 

 

“Welcome home.” Dean spoke, Castiel setting the mail on the table. Castiel kissed him before leading the cat to the sink to clean him. Dean collected the mail, going through it. He stopped at an magazine which mason tried to take, and Dean gave it willingly. Mason pulled at the pages, trying to play with it, as Dean paused at a weird letter. “Do you know someone with the last name MacLeod?”

 

“...Um...I think so. Why?” Castiel asked as the cat cried in discomfort the water sliding over his skin as the blue pant slid down the drain.

 

“You got a letter.” Dean hummed already opening it as Mason glanced at the male models on the magazine, tilting his head at the folded paper of the male model holding a puppy. Dean paused his opening to notice his sons happy stares. “What are you looking at?” Dean stated as Mason started to cry reaching for it.

 

Dean eyed the man who looked similar to the male models on the plane, Dean watched Mason trying to obtain it back. 

 

“No! Mum mum!” Mason sobbed. “Mum mum! Pissa!” Mason opened and closed his hand, meaning to say please but came out as pissa. Castiel dried the cat, before setting him down who ran off immediately.

 

“You got a type….and good taste.” Dean stated eyeing the man too, as Castiel snatched the magazine from them both. Castiel rolled it up lightly tapping them on the head with it. Dean rubbed his head pouting, as Mason giggled at the tap on his head. 

 

“Agana!” Mason laughed.  _ Again!  _  Which Castiel lightly hit him again, which Mason giggled happily again. “Agana!” 

 

“Here buddy.” Castiel handed it to Mason who accepted the rolled up magazine. Mason started to wave it hitting himself in the head with it. Dean rolled his eyes as Mason broke into loud giggles. Castiel took the letter opening it up, as Dean let Mason lightly hit both their heads with the rolled up magazine. 

 

_ Mum mum listen at the noise! Bonk! _

 

Castiel slid his eyes over the words taking them in, his smile fading as he took in the words. Dean laughed at Mason’s amusement, before noticing Castiel’s face.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, as Mason stopped his hitting to look at Castiel.

 

“N...Nothing is wrong…” Castiel smiled, as he moved to Dean. “D-Dean, m-my mom’s parents are alive! I-...They have been looking for me for years! They want to meet me! The letter says,  _ we have been looking for you for so long, and we hope that this letter reaches you. Please respond, we’d love to meet our grandson. _ ” Dean sat up, setting Mason down, who instantly started to cry dropping the magazine. Dean moved to look at the letter as Mason pulled at his pajama bottoms. 

 

“Up!” Mason sobbed. 

 

_ Mum mum! Bad things happen when I’m not with you. _

 

Dean slightly ignored the child to pull Castiel into a tight hug, as Mason fell back onto his butt continuing to cry. 

 

_ Mum mum! Please! What if you get sick?! Someone hurts you?! Mum mum! I’m too slow to stop swiper from swiping you! _

 

“Okay, Okay.” Dean pulled back from Castiel to pick up Mason who instantly stopped crying. Dean kissed his tears away, as Mason chewed on his hand. “Better?”

 

_ Better. _

 

“So what are you waiting for?” Dean asked. “We will give them a call tomorrow, when it’s not so late.

 

“I’m...just scared...what if this isn’t real?” Castiel bit at his fingernails. “To have a family member who actually wants me?” Dean moved his hand away, as Mason tried to take the glasses from Castiel’s face.

 

_ Hey, dada. I want these, cool?  _

 

“I...wonder why...my mom never mentioned them?” Castiel asked just giving up the glasses to mason who started to chew on them.

 

“Maybe we are just going to have to ask them.” Dean kissed him, before watching mason trying to put them on his face. Which Castiel moved to help him, Mason made a face looking around at the burry view, Mason did a double take. “Look at him, he looks so much like you sometimes.” Dean watched Mason giggling as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I see myself in none of these children.” Castiel commented. “I think you made them yourself in some lab.” 

 

“How did you find out my plans? I worked so hard to keep it a secret.” Dean pouted as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips. “Mason, can you give daddy his glasses?”

 

Mason took them off his face, before holding them out to Castiel, which Castiel gave a loving smile. Mason was growing up so much. Castiel pressed a kiss to Mason’s forehead as he got a text. 

 

“I’ll start cleaning the house.” Dean spoke as he started to carry Mason.

 

“Okay, but you do realize they live almost a half a day's ride away by car.” Castiel called reading an incoming text, he moved to grab his coat. “It’s going to be a day or so till they can plan and make a trip out.”

 

“Hey, in this house, it’s going to take a couple days or so just to clean the bathroom.” Dean commented, Castiel shook his head with a laugh.

 

“Hey, I’m going to square things away from work, did you want anything while I’m out?” Castiel asked.

 

“Can you bring back dinner? I don’t want to balance a toddler and spatula.” Dean called back.

 

“Anything in particular?” Castiel asked.

 

“Burritos with the special sauce!” Dean called. “I’ll text you what they want.”

 

“Is claire going to be home tonight?” Castiel asked. “Do I need to get her dinner?”

 

“No, I already talked to her. She wants to stay with Alex...after…” Dean poked his head around the corner. 

 

“I get it. I’ll see if she wants to come as well, but I understand if she won’t.” Castiel stated as Dean nodded. 

 

“Let’s get you down for a nap little man.” Dean cooed to Mason as Dean yawned. “Because baby wants a nap too.” Castiel watched him softly, watching the man he loved cradling their son. Castiel watched him with love, as Mason laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. How did he get him? The perfect father, and mate? 

 

“What happened to cleaning?” Castiel teased. 

 

“It’s going to happen after nap time.” Dean yawned, as nina’s whine came from her bedroom.

 

“Can we come out now?” Nina whined.

 

“No, it’s nap time.” Dean called, nina was quiet for a long time. 

 

“...Good night.” Nina sighed from her room, Dean smiled to himself as he walked back to his room. Castiel gave him a loving smile before walking out of the house.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel kneeled on the ground, working the screws on a crib as Ambriel watched him rubbing his belly. Castiel glanced over the pink baby room, which had purple elephants on the wall reminding him of something from winnie the pooh. 

 

“Like Winnie the pooh?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I do.” Ambriel spoke with a laugh. “I made sure this looked like the heffalumps and woozles.” 

 

“Ah, That’s cute.” Castiel spoke. “My son was always so scared of that scene. He would cry every time.” 

“Which one?” Ambriel spoke her face unamused, though Castiel couldn’t see. 

 

“Nathaniel. I believe. His sister loved it though. So that caused a lot of problems when she would play it when she got mad at him.” Castiel chuckled. “Kids will be kids.” 

 

“Yeah.” She stated looking kinda irritated at the fact but Castiel hadn’t noticed. “Of course.” When castiel turned around she smiled lovingly. 

 

“Thank you so much for coming to set this up. I was worried I wouldn’t have it done in time.” Ambriel lied.

 

“No worries. Glad to help you out.” Castiel stated, as he moved to grab another piece of the crib.

 

“Do...you have everything set up for your little one?” Ambriel asked. 

 

“Dean always works on our children's bedrooms.” Castiel laughed. “He’s the one with any real talent. He has made the rooms perfect for each child. Like with Nina’s room, she likes sports. She’s my number one fan. Dean made her whole room look like a football locker room. She has locker storage, and jersey’s everywhere. One from each year me and her uncle benny played. Nathaniel’s is a farm theme, and Claire likes books. Mason likes Disney- Oh I could go on. Dean did a amazing job. You should see it one day.” 

 

“Yeah, I would love to.” Ambriel spoke. “What had he planned for your new one?” 

 

“He doesn’t let me see till he’s done.” Castiel stated. “He loves moon and stars. He did that for when Nathaniel and Nina. He did toy story for Mason when he was born.  I’m honestly excited to see what he does for this one.” Ambriel nodded as he turned back to finish the last few screws on the crib. 

 

“...I’m going to name her Winnie.” Ambriel spoke. “My little girl...what do you think?” 

 

“That’s cute.” Castiel stated not really caring for the name, but if she liked it. That’s all that mattered right? “Alright, I’m done.” Castiel moved the crib and it was sturdy. “This will be all ready for you when Winnie comes.” 

 

Ambriel lit up when he said her name, as she moved to hug him. 

 

“Thank you so much.” Ambriel nuzzled into him, as Castiel tensed awkwardly, but his arms relaxed around the single mother allowing her the affection. It was terrible, how he was caving to her. She was a single mother, much how his was. He couldn’t imagine raising a child all by himself, without Dean he would have failed. To be a single parent, he couldn’t even comprehend. 

 

“D-...Did you want to stay for dinner?” Ambriel asked. He pulled back as she looked at him, blinking at him innocently. Castiel let out a sigh of affection, moving away from her. 

 

“Dean’s craving burritos with his favorite sauce and they are waiting for me.” Castiel spoke grabbing his jacket she frowned noticeably but the second he faced her again she smiled. 

 

“Alright, another time yeah? I owe you for all the stuff you have been doing for me and winnie.” Ambriel rubbed her stomach. 

 

“Yeah, maybe another time.” Castiel spoke as he started to walk out towards the door when the sound of something falling gained his attention. Castiel paused glancing towards the cracked bedroom door when Ambriel moved slowly closing the door. “I thought you said you lived alone?”

 

“That's my grandpa. He’s...not doing so well.” Ambriel spoke. “He’s quadriplegic.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel confessed as she nodded smiling at him. 

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Ambriel stated, as Castiel nodded, as she moved to open the door for him. Castiel waved her goodbye, as she gave one last smile watching him get in the car and drive away. She frowned rolling her eyes, before turning to walk down into the bedroom. “Now now. How did you get off your collar?” 

 

Chuck whimpered trying to get off the bed, but his ankle where the link was chained not around his ankle but through it which had now healed over time, and wouldn’t allow him off the bed. Ambriel forced off the fake belly tossing it to the side as she looked around.

 

“Where is the wolf? He was suppose to be keeping you quiet.” Ambriel asked glancing around, she sighed. Grabbing the chain, yanking it hard which chuck made a horrid sound of pain. She yanked till he had forced himself back into the bed, Ambriel moved to fasten the collar when he tried to grab her flipping her. He started to roughly choke Ambriel, Ambriel choked struggling and becoming limp when the wolf came hitting chuck in the head with a chair. 

 

Ambriel broke into choking and wheezing, as Chuck hit the ground blood spilling from the wound as the wolf in his mask turned to look at Ambriel. He reached a hand out to help her up, but she smacked him away angrily. 

 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING HIM!” Ambriel hissed, as the wolf said nothing tilting his head. “You were watching  _ him _ weren’t you. Your precious Dean. I don’t know why you and my stupid idiot of a boyfriend are  _ so _ obsessed with him! What’s so goddamn special about him?!” Chuck groaned gaining their attention. “Punish him.” Ambriel hissed before walking away. 

 

The wolf looked to the man who whimpered putting his hands out. 

 

“N-...No! Please! I-I’ll be good! N-!” Chuck’s screams echoed as Ambriel angrily sat in front of the tv watching the camera for Castiel to come home.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel unlocked the front door, carrying in the burritos for dinner, it was pretty late and Castiel had to admit he didn’t mean to take that long at Ambriel’s. He just wanted to help her out, and lost track of the time. He wondered if anyone was still awake, when the sound of scrubbing made him turn towards the kitchen. Dean on his hands and knees cleaning the grout, Castiel sighed bringing it inside, he set the bag on the counter causing Dean to glance up. 

 

“I cleaned the house.” Dean wiped his brow though there was no sweat taking off the gloves, Castiel lowered his hands to cup his helping him up. Dean took an extra bit of care getting up as Castiel eyed his mate affectionately. 

 

“How long have you been down there?” Castiel asked wiping some dirt from Dean’s face with his thumb.

 

“Hm...you left around eight, I woke from my nap around nine thirty and started to clean till about ten. Then been on the floor scrubbing the title, Finished about five minutes ago but had a bit of difficulty getting up.” Dean stated. “I was hoping my loving husband would be arriving soon to help me with that.” 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Castiel spoke wrapping his arms around his waist, he moved to press kisses against Dean’s jaw who hummed in response. “I know how to make it up to you.”

 

“Really? And how might you do that?” Dean hummed as Castiel felt his lips met with loving needy kisses allowing his mate to hold him.

 

“Let me show you.” Castiel smiled as he continued to kiss Dean lovingly.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid against Castiel chewing on the burrito with happiness, Castiel curled around his mate as they watched some tv show on netflix. Castiel hadn’t been paying attention, was too focus on curling against his mate and rubbing his belly. He could feel the happy little kicks of his daughter just under his fingers. Castiel watched his mate consume three burritos and was happy to have his forth. Glad nothing went to waste since Dean had opted for the healthier option of mac and cheese for the children. 

 

Castiel watched Dean slater the sauce on his burrito before consuming some more. His mate loved spicy and or hot stuff, but with this pregnancy he craved it. The hotter the better. 

 

“How is my mate and little one loving the burritos?” Castiel hummed. 

 

“She and I love every bite.” Dean hummed kissing him.

 

“She’s your child.” Castiel sighed lovingly. “I want to spoil her.”

 

“Spoil? If you did you would never eat. The baby wants to eat your burrito.” Dean stated as he eyed it, chewing on the one currently in his hand. “You better eat it before I do.”

 

“I’m okay.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple.

 

“I’m sure you got it because you were hungry.” Dean commented, but Castiel held him close. 

 

“If I’m hungry…” Castiel commented, as he moved to press kisses to Dean’s neck nipping at his mating mark. “I’ll eat you…” 

 

Dean moved his burrito out of his way, as Castiel lowered him back onto their bed. Dean broke into giggles, as Dean set the burrito away and onto the nightstand to press back against the kisses. Moaning as his mate allowed the kisses to grow more heated in their playful and loving touching. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Ambriel watched the camera in the bedroom, as she dug a knife into her skin drawing blood in anger. Her eyes glared as she watched Castiel removing Dean’s clothes with happiness, and love as he bit playfully into his mate's neck which made Dean gasp in pleasure. Every time she had seen things like this, she would imagine herself there. Castiel touching  _ HER _ belly. Castiel touching  _ HER _ like that. Castiel touching  _ HER. _

 

_ “Castiel!” Ambriel laughed as images flashed in her imagination, of Castiel pressing against her. Kissing her. Rubbing her belly with their baby girl inside.  _

 

Ambriel snapped out of her thought when her cellphone rang, she opened it pressing it to her ear. 

 

“Ambriel?” A worried voice spoke, she listened, watching Castiel make love to Dean. She tilted her head watching Castiel. “Ambriel? Honey? Is that you? Please come home! Please! I miss you-” Ambriel hung up, as the wolf watched her from his bedroom door before closing the door. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
